


Maid with Love and Appreciation

by knowmeknot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Edging, Forced Voyeurism, Light BDSM, Master/Servant, Multi, Praise Kink, Roleplay, Sacrum Lacing, Sans in a maid outfit, Sensitive bones, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowmeknot/pseuds/knowmeknot
Summary: It’s the 3 year anniversary since Sans entered a relationship with the Fell brothers. Since the beginning, he has always been more hesitant to participate in their… more intense sexual relationship. But he’s grown to love them with his entire being, and what better way to show that than to give himself up entirely to them for a night.





	Maid with Love and Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm yeah. This is probably the most self-indulgent smut/one-shot I've ever written. But oh boy did I need to get this out. Was real thirsty for some Spicy Kustard goodness. Enjoy!

Sans fidgeted as the soft, cyan material slid against his exposed upper femurs. The design he had in mind when he’d commissioned Blue to design this outfit was cute but teasing. Instead, his boisterous —and seemingly not-innocent— counterpart made it as seductive as possible, if the barely-covering-his-pelvis-length skirt was anything to go by. There was also the low dip of the puffy shoulder sleeves, exposing part of his clavicles and his first rib. And the white silk thigh highs, which he had to use tape to prevent from slipping off, displaying an inch of bone. 

Overall, the design had seemed ridiculous to Sans (his brother might have had a role in this as well). But, as he stared at himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, even he had to admit that this outfit looked good —and if he really wanted to be a narcissist— sexy on him. It wasn’t often he saw himself as such despite the constant reminders from his datemates. His soul thundered within his ribs at the thought of their reactions to finding him in this maid outfit.

It was the third anniversary of his entering a relationship with the Fell brothers, who everyone called Red and Edge. When he’d first met them, he never would’ve imagined dating either of the two monsters given their violent upbringing. He’d actively tried to avoid any encounters with Edge, thinking the taller skeleton hated his nonexistent guts after their strained first meeting. It wasn’t until he’d developed a friendship with Red— they had more similarities than Sans would like to admit— that his relationship with Edge improved.

Before he knew it, they had agreed to date him after he’d drunkenly confessed his feelings towards them. It has been a wonderful experience since then. They treated him so well that Sans sometimes wondered if he even deserved that kindness. Especially since he tended to sit out on their more… intense sexual activities. 

It wasn’t that Sans never participated in them; he was simply more of a vanilla-kinda guy. Sure, he’d allowed them to tie him up a few times, but never more than that. Definitely not the more hardcore sadism and masochism that the brothers do with each other. 

It always bothered Sans that he never made more effort to join them. They never pushed or forced him to do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Sans really appreciated it, with all his soul. It was partially the reason why he wanted to do this for them; as a way to show them how much they and this relationship meant to him. 

It was time for him to put some effort and give back to his datemates for everything they’ve done for him. He also genuinely wanted to give their sexual interests a try. A bit of roleplaying never hurt. He’d even used his free time to read up on what he wanted to do with his datemates, to “get into character”.

Once Sans smoothed out the wrinkles in his small white apron with ruffled fringes, he stepped out of the bathroom to finish setting up everything in the kitchen. There was a burger for Red (his favorite) and eggplant parmesan for Edge (his favorite). Both dishes were prepared by him (by ordering all the ingredients online and following the directions that came along with it). He wasn’t the best cook, especially not compared to his brother or Edge himself, but hopefully the magic he’d imbued in it will suffice the brothers’ tastes.

Just as Sans finished setting up the table, he sensed the faint ripple of magic coming from the living room.

“those damn humans!” Red’s angry voice snarled.

He felt the urge to stick his hands into the pockets of the apron. But there were none!

Sans took a deep breath and stepped out of the kitchen into the living room. 

“they can be such impatient bas—” 

“he-hey, red,” Sans stuttered. 

Red froze as his ruby eye lights fell upon Sans, whose phalanges fiddled with the top of his stockings. Red’s sockets widened to the size of dinner plates. 

“they work you _down to the bone_ , today? heh,” Sans interjected, forcing a strained chuckle. He’d never been this anxious before. 

Red took two wide strides over to Sans, who couldn’t help taking a step back. A large claw snatched up Sans’s left wrist to pull him closer to the other. Heat rushed to Sans’s cheekbones at the downright predatory grin crawling onto Red’s face.

“what’s this, sweetheart? yer look… _delicious_.” The low growl with which Red spoke sent a pulsing heat straight to Sans’s pelvis. “very sexy.” 

Sans gasped as Red’s heated breath billowed at his neck.

With a stroke of boldness, he whispered back, “i’ll be your maid, as a show of my appreciation... _sir_.” 

“fuck, sans!” Now Red was the one with the blushing skull, glowing as red as Gyftmas lights. 

At that moment the front door of the house burst open. Edge thundered in, shutting the door behind him. Two bouquets of roses, one red and the other blue, rested in his arms. He, too, froze at the sight of Sans, jaw dropping. Sans used this moment to extricate himself from Red’s grasp, slipping between the two brothers.

“ha-happy anniversary,” Lacking pockets, his hands clutched at the hem of his skirt. Finding his datemates’ lust-filled stares too intense, he directed his attention to the carpet. “i, uh, figured i’d do something different for you two. to thank you both for bein’ with a lazybones like me.”

Sans heard a tsk, and a rustling sound. Then, _clack!_ Edge’s teeth lightly grazed his teeth. Sans peered into Edge’s face. Warmth and affection radiated from the tender smile the taller skeleton was giving him.

“HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO SAY THIS, SANS. WE LOVE BEING WITH YOU.” 

“yeah. just ‘cause yer don’t participate in our scenes, don’t mean we see yer any different.” Red followed his brother’s example and kissed him.

Sans lifted his gaze to Red, who had the widest grin he’d ever seen.

“what if i wanna give it a try?” He bowed demurely and altered his voice to a softer and higher pitch. “I’ll be your maid for the night and follow your needs and desires, my masters.”

Red groaned and wrapped an arm around him, practically inhaling his scent. “look what yer doin’ t’ me, sweetheart.” A hardened cock ground against Sans’s left femur, shifting his stockings.

“BEFORE WE BEGIN, WE NEED TO PREPARE SOME GROUND RULES. ESPECIALLY SINCE THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME ROLEPLAYING WITH US.” Edge cupped a gloved hand against Sans’s cheekbones, stroking his chin. Sans hummed. “WE WANT TO MAKE THIS EXPERIENCE FUN BUT SAFE. WHAT IS YOUR SAFEWORD AND SIGNAL IF IT GETS TOO MUCH?”

Sans blinked and quirked his brows in deep thought. “how ‘bout ‘Reset’ for word and my left socket flashing blue for signal. just no pain please.”

Red and Edge glanced at each other before both nodding in sync. 

“FAIR ENOUGH.”

“and please use yer safeword if ya ever feel uncomfortable.”

“THAT IS AN ORDER FROM BOTH OF US, YOUR MASTERS, UNDERSTOOD?”

Sans’s soul fluttered with excitement as he answered, “yes.”

“oh, and sweetheart, i’d prefer if yer call me ‘sir’.” Red smirked and fiddled with the black spiked collar around his neck. “i’m fine with boss bein’ the master, heh.”

Edge slapped a palm against Red’s pelvis, eliciting a sharp clack and groan from Red. “AS IT SHOULD BE, WHELP!” Edge dragged Red away from Sans by his collar. “COME! WE NEED TO EAT!”

Sans straightened his back, smoothing his skirt in the process.

“it’s already been _maid_ , master and sir.” Sans couldn’t help giving a snide wink.

Red guffawed while Edge frowned. 

“THERE WILL BE NO PUNS UNLESS I TELL YOU TO SAY ONE,” the taller Fell brother declared. He rested a claw against the back of Sans’s skirt, right against his sacrum. “OR YOU WILL BE PUNISHED.” 

Sans’s breath hitched as Edge gently stroked against the sacral holes through the soft fabric of his skirt. 

The former Royal Guardsman leaned down and whispered against the side of Sans’s skull, “How lewd, Sans, for you to be not wearing anything underneath.” 

Edge’s hand was gone before he even realized it, leaving Sans yearning for more. His face burned as hot as the lava in Hotland.

“There... there’s food ready in the kitchen, Master,” he managed to croak. 

Sans followed his two datemates into the kitchen. Having eaten prior to their arrival, Sans stood to the side like a proper maid and performed his duties as directed, immersing himself into the role. This included fetching a glass of milk for Master and a bottle of mustard for Sir. The two thanked him by leaving soft kisses against his neck or sensual touches down his spine. By the time they had finished eating, he was a blushing, aroused mess.

It wasn’t one sided though; as soon as Sans cleared away the dishes (not even given a chance to soak them in the sink), Sir shortcutted him into Sir and Master’s shared playroom. He was told to sit on his knees on the bed while Sir retrieved two coils of red, nylon rope. 

“arms out in front of yer,” Sir ordered. “and keep ‘em together. yer not to form anything with yer magic ‘til one of us says so.”

Sans did as he was asked, curling his phalanges into fists and positioning them together. Sir looped the crimson rope down his forearms and wrapped it in between the radius and ulna of each arm to bind them firmly together.

“is this ok?”

Sans tested the bindings. It was tight but not at all painful. He nodded for Sir to continue, who finished the tie. Sir then brushed his fingertips lightly over Sans’s shoulders. Sans shuddered. Sir pushed the sleeves of Sans’s maid outfit even lower to expose his unmarred clavicles in its entirely, his top three ribs and upper sternum. Sans shivered as Sir blew cool magic at his uncovered bones. Spikes of pleasure shot to his pelvis. 

”now move yer arms to yer chest.”

Sans did as he was told.

Sans snapped his sockets open— he didn’t even realize he’d closed them— when he felt the slide of nylon rope through his clavicles, and then in between the spaces of his first, second and third rib. A soft gasp parted his mouth as the rope slid behind his sternum. Sir pulled the two ends taut. Sans’s breath hitched. The two ends were wound several times around his metacarpals before they were tied together in an intricate knot. 

“yer so beautiful, sans,” Sir praised, pupils flickering into hearts as he swiped his tongue across his sharp teeth.

“S-sir,” Sans panted, squirming from the praise. 

With his bound wrists tethered against his sternum, any movement shifted the nylon cords, further agitating his aroused magic and adding a cyan hue to his bone joints.

In that moment Master finally made his appearance. He had replaced the work suit and tie with a form-fitting black robe. Red trimming embroidered the edges of the robe. It was loosely tied to display his scarred ribcage. Master looked regal and stunning. 

“got him all ready fer ya, boss,” Sir said, as he stepped away from the bed.

“EXCELLENT WORK.”

Master approached Sans and placed two items on the bed. One was a length of ribbon and the other was a plastic needle. Furrowing his brows, Sans leveled Master with a bewildered expression.

“What’s that for, Master?”

The lanky skeleton didn’t respond; instead, he sat down on the bed and placed a soft pillow across his lap.

“LIE OVER THIS ON YOUR FRONT. I WANT TO SEE YOUR LOVELY BACKSIDE,” Master demanded with a pat of the pillow.

Sans followed Master’s instructions, exposing his bare pelvis. The pillow reduced any discomfort he would’ve felt lying on his bound arms. Sans gasped as feather-light touches ghosted over his sacrum.

“fuck!” he heard Sir growl. There was also rustling of clothing.

The sensation came at him hard and fast. Sans’s mind blanked out at the sudden pleasure assaulting his lower spine. 

“wha— gah!” A surprised moan escaped from his mouth as something silky slid through his lowest lumbar vertebrae. “Master!”

Sans struggled to turn his head and panted when the sensation crashed through him again, this time from the topmost holes of his sacrum. When he finally managed to angle his neck back, he saw Master tug the two ends of the blue silk ribbon out of his posterior sacral foramen. Master paused, glancing at Sans with a wide smirk.

“IS THERE A PROBLEM?”

Sans shook his head. He knew if it got too much, he always had his safeword. There was no need to back out now. Besides, now that the initial shock wore off, it felt amazing.

“Please continue, Master.”

Before long, soft whimpers and whines filled the room. Master laced up the remaining holes of Sans’s sacrum. The lower the decorative piece of fabric got, the more his magic ached to form something. 

Sans let out a high-pitched cry when the ribbon’s ends were suddenly jerked through the final set of sacral holes and tied tightly. 

“PERFECT,” Master announced, voice filled with pride.

“looks great, boss. makes me just wanna _unwrap_ him.” 

Sans felt a flick of the ribbon. The smooth material slid through his overly sensitive holes. He pressed his face against the bedsheet, muffling his embarrassed groan. 

“now don’t be like that,” Sir rumbled. Sharp fingertips lifted Sans’s skull up by his chin, forcing him to stare into Sir’s lustful expression. “how d’ya feel, sweetheart?”

“very _wound_ up,” he blurted without thinking, mind too wracked with pleasure. 

There was a sudden, rough yank at the ribbons. 

“ahh~!” Sans moaned.

“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT MAKING PUNS?” 

Master tugged the ribbons three more times. Sans cried out, each time louder than the last.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Master. I didn’t mean to! It just slipped out!”

“tsk, tsk, a misbehaving maid,” Sir teased. He gave a deliberate glance at his brother. “you know what that means, boss?”

“THAT IS CORRECT! THOSE WHO CAN’T FOLLOW SIMPLE DIRECTIONS ARE TO BE PUNISHED,” Master declared. He placed a claw over the back of Sans’s spine, who trembled with anticipation. “ARE YOU READY, SANS?”

“Y-yes!” 

Master hummed and eyed Sir. Sir gave a wolfish grin. A flash of scarlet and then— 

Sir opened his left claw and summoned a solid, red bone construct one-inch in length. Master gave a nod and swiped the bone, twirling it between his digits. A clack, clack, clack sound rang out as it danced across Master’s uncovered phalanges. Meanwhile, a hand caressed down Sans’s spine, interspersed with tugs at the ribbons decorating his sacrum. 

“Nngh... ahhh, Master!” 

The unrelenting pleasure drove Sans nearly to tears. He squirmed against his bindings, feeling about ready to burst. Formless magic swirled within his ribcage, no longer contained within his soul.

“FORM A CUNT FOR US.”

Sans’s magic snapped into place in less than a second. A dripping, cyan mound filled in the space of his previously-empty pelvic cavity. 

“WOWIE.” Master’s phalanges brushed against Sans’s plump lips. “THIS MAID OF OURS IS QUITE LEWD.” 

A digit slid inside Sans. He gasped. 

“damn right, boss. so wet already.”

Sir crouched down to face Sans and took the opportunity to capture him in a kiss.

Sans closed his eye sockets and reciprocated without hesitation. He wiggled in Master’s lap as the taller skeleton stroked his soaking hole. Sans jolted when Sir’s solid bone construct was inserted into his summoned vaginal cavity. It was lodged against the wall of his pussy closest to his sacrum. 

Sir’s teeth curled upwards against Sans’s mouth. A wet, squishy tongue entered his maw with his own materializing to meet it. Sir’s tongue dominated his mouth, licking across his back teeth, his four slightly sharp canines, and then forced itself down the back of Sans’s throat. His own tongue was pressed down to the floor of his mouth.

Sans produced a muffled mewl, loud and drawn out, as the vibrator suddenly buzzed with life. Sir had it at the worst imaginable setting; high enough to interfere with the ribbon laced through his sacrum but not enough to bring him over. It only further riled him up.

Sir pulled away. A string of connected saliva broke apart as he did so. Sans panted heavily, face burning. 

“YOUR PUNISHMENT, SANS,” Master growled. 

He stood up and pulled Sans into an upright position. Sans whined pathetically as the magical vibrator messaged his walls, jostling the ribbons entwined through his lower spine and sacrum. Sans quivered, bones rattling softly, when Master released his grip.

A tapping sound barely caught his attention through the pleasurable haze. Sir had laid out a large pillow against the back wall of the room, facing the bed.

“sit here, sweetheart.”

With wobbly legs, Sans made his way over to the cushion, tipping over to the side from the inability to use his arms for balance. Sir was beside him before he could fall and positioned him into a kneeling position on the pillow.

“YOU ARE TO REMAIN STILL AND WATCH. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL YOU TOUCH YOURSELF--”

“not as if yer could, heh.”

“QUIET!” A dull clunk sounded as Master smacked the back of Sir’s head. “ANYWAY, THAT INCLUDES TOUCHING OR RELIEVING YOURSELF BY MAGICAL MEANS. IS THAT CLEAR, SANS?”

“yeah,” Sans groaned.

Master narrowed his sockets, his blood-red eye lights glowing. “IS THAT HOW YOU ADDRESS ME?”

“Sorry... I mean, understood, Master.” Sans ripped away from the heated glare to stare at the carpet. 

The vibator intensified just a notch. Sans sucked in his breath, squirming in his position. No matter what he did to push the small bone construct, it remained firmly lodged in place. As though done purposely. Then again, it was magically created by Sir, giving him full reign to do whatever he pleased with it.

“ahh! boss~!”

And a sharp intake of breath.

Sans fixed his attention back to the two skeletons in front of him. From his kneeling position, he could see everything they were doing to each other. 

Master and Sir had their teeth pressed together. Two tongues, one broad and the other serpentine, wrestled against each other. Sir was sitting cross-legged on the carpet against the bed with his pants halfway down his legs. His girthy cock was finally free from its confines. Long, elegant phalanges wrapped around it, pumping it at a slow pace. Master straddled across Sir’s lap, parting the lower half of the former’s robe.

Sans’s soul spasmed at the sight of Master’s slick, ruby ecto-vagina glistening in the room’s dim lighting. Sir drove two of his digits in and out of the opening, thumb occasionally playing with the nub at the top. They pulled apart from the kiss. Master groaned softly from Sir’s continued ministration while heated curses and moans fell from Sir’s mouth. 

“WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MUTT! IN FRONT OF OUR BEAUTIFUL... AND INNOCENT MAID! IT IS... IMPROPER,” Master insisted with huffs between words. Similar to his brother, his cheeks flushed crimson.

“innocent?” Sir gave a hungry side glance and winked at Sans, who fidgeted on the cushion. “there ain’t nothin’ innocent ‘bout our sans.”

Their raunchy display and words turned Sans on like no other. Being unable to participant only made things worse.

Sans clenched his femurs together, trying to push the vibrator to his clit. It wouldn’t budge. But it did unexpectedly increase in intensity. Sans keened. The coiling pleasure at his pelvis was nearly unbearable. Tears sprung to the corner of his sockets. 

He needed more stimulation! 

“i’d say our maid is quite the dirty whore, wouldn’t yer— agh!”

Sans opened his hazy, tear-filled sockets. Master’s other claw had moved to tightly grasp at the collar wrap around Sir’s neck.

“USE THOSE WORDS TO DESCRIBE SANS AGAIN, AND I WILL PUNISH _YOU_!”

“hehe-ah! I was only kidding! ah, boss! squeeze tighter!~”

Master jerked Sir off. The vibrator within Sans intensified with Sir’s mounting pleasure, but every time Sans’s got close, the buzzing would subside. Sweat mingled with tears trickled down the side of his face. 

Moans and cries of arousal filled the bedroom. Sir’s hips thrusted forward. Just as his shaft appeared ready to blow its seeds, Master halted all movements, palm gripping the base of Sir’s length.

“YOU COME WHEN I TELL YOU!” Master grunted.

Sir whined, “c’mon, boss, i’m beggin’ ya. lemme cum already!” Heart-shaped eye lights flickered in his sockets, and his tongue flopped out of his gaping maw. 

Master shifted his knees to raise his slick pussy to Sir’s dick. He dropped down in one fell swoop. His movements were jerky and without its usual careful control. Sir howled as Master rode him at a relentless pace. Master’s opening sucked in Sir’s cock, two different tones of red transposing each other. 

Sans was in clear view of it all, no doubt on purpose. He whimpered as his unfilled cunt quivered. The vibrator’s setting seemed to have stopped at medium level. 

He tugged fruitlessly against his bonds and inched forward in an attempt to get closer to the two brothers. He tipped to the left and fell sideways. The cushion prevented any pain or injuries; nevertheless, he yelped at the same time Sir and Master called out each other’s names. They both rode out their orgasm as Sans watched helplessly.

Something finally broke within him.

“please, master and sir, hah…no more… hngh~! please let me cum!” Sans begged in his normal accent. .

He floundered on his side like a dying fish. His tongue hung out of his parted mouth. A mix of drool, sweat and tears dribbled down the side of his chin. 

The next instance when Sans eye lights reappeared (when had he extinguished them?), he felt tender caresses brushing down his spine. He was lying on his bound arms over the cushion. Two fingers lifted up his chin. Sir’s cum-covered cock bobbed in front of him.

“yer did so good followin’ directions, doll.” Sir patted the top of his skull. “open up. it’s about time me and master rewarded ya.”

Sans’s blue tongue licked the bottom of Sir’s dick before taking in the head. As he worked his way down, Sir and Master’s spicy, musky release filled his nose hole. His empty cunt spasmed. 

As though that were a summon, something hard and long teased his drenched lips. Sans gave a muffled moan through lidded gaze. His cunt throbbed, hoping to suck Master’s cock into it.

“YOU’RE SO WET, SANS. YOU CAN TAKE US BOTH AT ONCE.” 

It was the only warning Sans got before the two brothers thrusted into him. Any noises he made were swallowed up by Sir’s thick cock bucking roughly into the back of his throat. Sir continued to pet his head while whispering praises. 

Master, on the other hand, set a slow, rhythmic pace thrusting into Sans’s pussy. It drove Sans mad; he could do nothing but allow his body to follow Master and Sir’s onslaught. When wide hands grabbed the side of his ribs and lifted him off the cushion, Master’s thrusts grew swift and deep, hitting Sans’s sensitive spot. 

The coiled pressure within Sans reached a critical point. The vibrator within him finally moved to stimulate his clit. 

Sans screamed around Sir’s dick as he orgasmed harder and longer than he’s ever had. Master immediately followed, stimulated by Sans’s clenching walls; then Sir’s head bulged before spilling his seeds into Sans’s mouth. The sensations overwhelmed Sans. 

And he blacked out. 

When Sans came to, he found himself swathed in soft blankets. He was leaning against wide ribs. 

“how’ya feelin’, sweetheart?” Red’s low voice came from the side of his skull. “sorry we were so rough on ya.”

Sans shook his head, mumbling, “ ‘s good. was amazin’”

He was floating despite feeling as though his body were made out of lead. His arms had finally been freed, and Red was rubbing the soreness out of them. He’d also been cleaned and changed into comfy PJs. Sans sighed in bliss and leaned heavily against his larger counterpart.

“that’s good. was afraid we’d hurt ya when yer passed out like that.” _Clack!_ Red kissed Sans’s temple. “thanks again fer lettin’ us do this.”

Sans hummed. 

The door swung inward. Edge came in holding a tray with a glass of water and a steaming bowl. 

“How are you feeling?” Edge asked in a gentle tone. 

“great. feels nice.” Sans’s eyelids drooped as fatigue settled within him.

A clinking noise snapped his sockets open. Edge was sitting on the bed holding the glass of water. 

“You should drink some fluid and eat before you sleep.”

Sans whined. Red’s soft touches felt too good, and it was naptime. 

Thankfully, Edge seemed to have realized the reason for his reluctance to get up. The taller skeleton tilted the glass to Sans’s teeth. Once he began to drink, he didn’t stop until it was empty. The same occurred when Edge fed him the soup —tomato, his favorite— with a spoon.

“THANK YOU FOR DOING THIS FOR OUR ANNIVERSARY! IT MEANS A LOT TO US!” Edge’s pupils twinkled like stars.

“yep. and we’ll never forget it,” Red added, continuing his soothing strokes up and down Sans’s arms.

“heh, no prob. wouldn’t mind doin’ it again.” 

Sans sighed when Edge climbed into bed and wrapped his long arms around both of them. Two simultaneous clacks rang out as his two datemates kissed him on either side of his cheekbones. Sans’s soul fluttered with happiness.

“i love ya both so much,” he muttered.

“i love yer too, sweetheart.”

“INDEED. WE ARE _MAID_ FOR EACH OTHER!” Edge quibbed. 

Sans burst into a fit of giggles. Red chuckled along with him. The three of them fell asleep within each other’s arms, full of love and appreciation for one another.


End file.
